fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Nowāru Burakku Hāto
Nowāru Burakku Hāto (or just Nowāru) is an Annoyloid created by Kat Muss. She is meant to represent "'Nowa Fayunz", hardcore fans of Noire from the video game series Hyperdimension Neptunia. Design Nowāru's design is an (intentionally) poorly made recolor of Noire as she appears in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Her outfit is the same as Noire's, just with mismatched colors. Her hair is a very bright, slightly peachy red color, instead of Noire's jet black, and her eyes are a bright yellow-green, rather than Noire's dark red. She also has a brown and green heart-shaped tattoo with "Noire" in black text, located on the left side of her lower waist, similar to how the ribbon on her collar has a diamond-shaped clip with a dark pink heart design, with "Noire" in black text. She also wears make-up; she has soft pink lipstick, light green eyeshadow, and a little black, heart-shaped mark on her left cheek. She also wears blue nail polish. Personality Much like a fangirl, Nowāru is known to be easily angered whenever someone disagrees with her. She gets very defensive when it comes to her "waifu" Noire, and is quick to put down anyone who likes another Neptunia character better, usually by threatening to kill them. As much as she denies it, she actually secretly admires the other Neptunia characters, Vert especially. She claims to be "faithful to mah waifu", and commonly fantasizes about Noire by fetishizing; usually imagining Noire with very large breasts and bathing or changing clothes. She has 20 body pillows of Noire; 10 of her human form (Noire), and 10 of her HDD form (Black Heart). Biography She is based on Nowa Fayunz, hardcore fans of Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia, who put down others, even sometimes (but very rarely), sending death threats, to people who prefer other characters and/or dislike Noire. They also have a tendency to over-sexualize Noire to satisfy their fetish cravings, by making Noire skinnier, curvier, and with much, much larger breats, even whenever the fanart isn't Hentai or Ecchi, Voice configuration Notable media Additional info Relationships Hyperdimension Neptunia Noire (AKA Black Heart) - Nowāru hardly knows Noire, but she still considers her a wife, and is her obsession. Word of Nowāru has spread throughout Lastation, Noire's nation, and Noire personally despises Nowāru, as she is "Just another creepazoid". It can be said that Nowāru is truly in love with Noire. Vert (AKA Green Heart) - Nowāru claims to hate Vert, but she actually really loves Vert, because of her calm attitude, and, of course, her very large breasts. She commonly dreams about using Vert's breasts as a pillow as she sleeps, and it can be said that Nowāru has deep feelings for Vert. Vert thinks Nowāru is a little strange but also very interesting. Neptune (AKA Purple Heart) - Nowāru hates Neptune with a burning passion, as she finds her to be very annoying, just as Neptune hates her for the same reason. Nowāru is also very jealous of Neptune for her relationship with Noire. Uni (AKA Black Sister) - Nowāru doesn't know Noire's little sister Uni, but she imagines Uni to be just as sexy as her older sister, and plans on taking her on as a second waifu. Uni feels bad for Nowāru because she thinks Nowāru is mentally unstable and needs help. Chika Hakozaki - Nowāru has sort of a rivalry with Chika as they both love Vert. However, in truth, Chika is very deeply in love with Nowāru and would literally kill Vert just to be with her. Anonydeath - As they are both rabid Noire fans, it makes sense that these two be best friends. They commonly share their Noire merchandise, and Nowāru has sort of a crush on Anonydeath, and Anonydeath wants Nowāru to be his bride. Vocaloid Hatsune Miku - Nowāru idolizes Miku as the "best Vocaloid ever", mainly because Noire also enjoys Hatsune Miku. Lily - Nowāru has strong feelings for Lily and wants nothing more than to marry her and convince her to also let her marry Noire, Uni, Vert, Chika, and Anonydeath. Annoyloid Kagami Kawaiine - Nowāru considers Kagami to be her BFF and they love doing each other's make-up, just as they also love boasting about how "kawaii" they are. Ecchiko - Nowāru is very attracted to Ecchiko because of her big boobs Melloloid/Coloroid Sakura Mazenta - She is one of Sakura's friends. but sometimes she called Nowaru a Crazy Noire Fangirl Appearances *List of "Nowāru Burakku Hāto" posts from Kat Muss' Tumblr *"Nowāru Burakku Hāto" tag on Tumblr Trivia *Nowāru is Kat's very first Annoyloid. *The month and date of Nowāru's birthdate is around the same date Chou Megami Shinkou Noire Gekishin Black Heart was first announced. *Her full name, Nowāru Burakku Hāto, is the Romaji of Noire and Black Heart's Japanese names. *Nowāru is currently the only known Annoyloid who isn't a recolor of a Vocaloid. **Rather, she is a recolor of a Hyperdimension Neptunia character. *Kat has no issue with Nowāru being instead called Nowaru Burakku Hato, without the "ā"s. In fact, she does this very often. *Nowāru's appends are all based on different aspects of Noire; **Oppai is based on the fact that Noire is often decipated with very large breasts by the fandom, particularly Nowa Fayunz, despite being an average C cup. ("Oppai" means "breasts") **Yuri is based on how Noire is hinted to be a lesbian in-game, as she is shown to have feelings for Neptune and, in Victory, Pluti,. She also always goes on about how she dislikes men. ("Yuri" means "lily", but it is also a term for girl x girl action in anime & manga) **Tsun is based on the fact that Noire is a tsundere. **The only exception is Berru, which is focused on Nowāru secretly being a Vert fangirl. Gallery NowaruBarakkuHato.png|Nowāru Burakku Hāto's original design, a recolor of Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory (original art by Tsunako, recolor by Kat Muss) nowaruappend.png|Nowaru Append - Oppai nowaru-append-berru.png|Nowaru Append - Berru nowaru-append-yuri.png|Nowaru Append - Yuri, recolored by Kat Muss, original artist unknown (Neptunia anime concept art) nowaru-append-tsun.png|Nowaru Append - Tsun External links *Kat Muss' Tumblr *Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki *The other Hyperdimension Neptunia Wiki Category:Fanloid Category:Annoyloid Category:Female Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Gumi Category:Characters by Kat Muss Category:Voice from Kaito Category:Voice from Miku Category:Voice from Meiko Category:Voice from YOHIOloid